Kagome Can't Wash It All Away
by anime poison
Summary: I used the song, Wash It All Away. by Evanescene and enhanced it a little to show my ambition and love for the pairing of Kagome and Sesshomaru. In this one shot Kagome and Sesshomaru express themselves through the song. Can Kagome wash it all away?


**This is a song from which I used and did not write. The song is called, "Understanding (Wash It All Away). It was written by Evanescence and i am just showing my ambition and love for her music through this fanfic. I give full credit for the song to Evanescene and credit to the creators of Inuyasha for the following characters of Kagome and Sesshomaru. I do not own these characters or this wonderful and beautiful song that were created. The song has been changed around to fit the story from which I wrote and will be casted upon the two main characters expressing their love for one another. Hope you all enjoy!!!**

**  
Kagome Can't Wash It All Away…  
**

_In the distance the great lord of the western lands stood before the beautiful miko with long raven black hair with tinted blue highlights, which were illuminated in the moonlight. Her skin was so white, soft, and radiating like rose petals. The wind gently shifted her hair upon her shoulders in the wind. She was dressed in a baby blue kimono that had white lace edging all around. The kimono from which she was wearing was also embellished with lavender cherry blossoms in a flowing design. He looked upon her, as his amber colored eyes, pierced right into her icy blue sapphire eyes that he gazed upon so many times before. He smelt the salty wet tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes. These were tears from previous hours of crying, that had surpassed from the looks of it as she wore a frown. He felt the vibrations from which her heart was making while pounding inside her chest. They stood facing one another waiting for the other to make the first move. They stood that way and this was only until the great lord of the western lands decided to be the first one heard and take matters into his own hands._

**"Kagome you hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it none the less  
we erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."**

_Sesshomaru slowly and gracefully walked towards Kagome until they only were a few inches apart from one another. Both were silent until the miko spoke up._

"_Sesshomaru are why are you still here?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru was prepared to answer by drawing her into his spell binding touch._

_  
_(Can't wash it all away)

**The blood smears splattered across my mind**

(Can't wish it all away)

**The feelings that rage inside of me**

(Can't hope it all away)

**The pain and torment that I feel **

(Can't cry it all away)

**Every night I scream out your name wanting it to be real**

The pain that grips you Kagome  
The fear that binds you to this world  
Releases life inside of me Kagome  
In our mutual existence,  
Shame we hide within our eyes  
To blind them from the truth we deny to see,  
Finds a way from who we are and once were  
Please don't be afraid Kagome  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the dead silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows Kagome  
This I do for you my love  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time

**I will die for no other than you…**  
**  
**

**"We're supposed to try and be real Sesshomaru  
and I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."**

(Can't wash it all away)

**The blood smears splattered across my mind**

(Can't wish it all away)

**The feelings that rage inside of me**

(Can't cry it all away)

**The pain and torment that I feel **

(Can't scratch it all away)

**Every night I scream out your name wanting it to be real**

Lying beside you Sesshomaru  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you Sesshomaru  
Burns inside my soul  
Hold and speak to me Sesshomaru  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this tormenting pain  
And I will die for no one other but you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me by my side  
For I know I cannot  
Bare it all alone

**For I know I cannot  
Bare**** it all alone….  
**  
**"You're not alone, Kagome."  
"Never... Never are you alone."  
**  
(Can't wash it all away)

**The blood smears splattered across my mind**

(Can't wish it all away)

**The feelings that rage inside of me**

(Can't cry it all away)

**The pain and torment that I feel **

(Can't scratch it all away)

**Every night I scream out your name wanting it to be real**

It just won't fade away; No…It just won't ever fade away…

(Can't wash it all away)

**The blood smears splattered across my mind**

(Can't wish it all away)

**The feelings that rage inside of me**

(Can't cry it all away)

**The pain and torment that I feel **

(Can't scratch it all away)

**Every night I scream out your name wanting it to be real **

(Can't fight it all away)

**The feelings that I bare  
**

(Can't hope it all away)

**The pain that will disappear one day**

(Can't scream it all away)

**For my final fantasy yet to come true  
**

(Ooh, it all away)

**It can't be done**

(Ooh, it all away)

**It can't be done**

**"But the imprint is always there Kagome. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Kagome, please don't hate me"**

**  
"Because I'll die if you do run away."  
"Because I'll die if you do fade away."  
"Because I'll die if you do fall away."  
"Because I'll die if you do go away."**


End file.
